Galaxia
thumb|right|250px|Un mapa que muestra la galaxia y el Laberinto Rishi. Una galaxia era una colección masiva de estrellas, sistemas estelares, planetas, lunas, asteroides, cometas, nebulosas, cúmulos de estrellas, agujeros negros y otros cuerpos celestes que residían en el universo. Una galaxia conocida fue el hogar de la galaxia de la República Galáctica[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y el Imperio Galáctico,[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] también notable por contener la Fuente de Vida que dio a luz a los midiclorianos. Otro fue el Laberinto Rishi.Kamino in the Encyclopedia (link now obsolete; backup link) Se dijo que Taka Jamoreesa, cuando se anunciaba a sí mismo como piloto, era "buscando" en 18 galaxias.Última Oportunidad Apariciones Las galaxias, específicamente la galaxia, aparecen literalmente en cada pieza de los medios de Star Wars. Esta lista solo incluye menciones específicas, descripciones, apariencias de hologramas y vistas externas de galaxias. *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 28: Worst Among Equals, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 29: Worst Among Equals, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Phasma'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' * * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' * *''Pirate's Price'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * * * * ; imagen #6 * *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Galaxias